The present invention relates to novel elastic bands or strips.
Before the present invention, elastic members, such as elastic bands have been known for various uses including, but not limited to disposable undergarments such as diapers, underpads, sanitary napkins and the like, belts for medical and/or personal hygiene uses, articles of clothing such as belts and suspenders, medical and surgical products such as support bandages, elastic bandage rolls, etc. In general, such elastic bands may comprise a single elongated elastic strip having a desired width, or fabric having suitable elastic in the fabric, such as for a waistband, However, the single width of elastic bands may not provide the desired degree of comfort when an article containing the band is worn. In addition, it is desired to simplify the construction and reduce the cost of elastic members so that they may be disposable.
Stated simply, the task of the present invention, accordingly, is to provide in a more cost-efficient manner, elastic bands having improved comfort when worn in articles such as those described above.